List of Pixar Melee Quotes
This is a list of quotes in Pixar Melee. Narrator's Menu Quotes Menus: * Story mode! * Battle Mode! * Choose your character! * Options! * Extras! * Arcade Mode! * Shop! * Missions! * Choose the stage you want to play on! Completing a level in story mode: * Way to go! * Fantastic! * You're truly an amazing fighter! * Level complete! * Well done showing them who's boss here! Failing a level in story mode: Super Pixar Smash: * Super Pixar Smash! * Time for some major Pixar Power! * Feel the thunder of attacking! KO: * Oooh, that's gotta hurt! * Now that's something you don't see everyday! Character Quotes Woody: When Doing Super Move: * "Time to hit the train!" * "Feel the pain!" * (laughs) When KOd: * "Woooah!" * "Alright, I've had enough of this." * makes the same sound when he hits very hard in DI On Results Screen: * "Well, I guess you didn't play nice." * "I gotta say, winning is pretty cool." * "It's no wonder you just can't seem to win sometimes!" * you win against Buzz "You're just a toy, Buzz, but it's alright." * you win against Jessie "I'm sorry I hurt you, Jessie." * you win against Lot-so "For an bad bear plush, you put up a fight." * you win against Randall "Think you're a scary monster? Well, Sid's a lot scarier than you think he is!" * you win against Bolt "Look, Bolt. You're a dog. But not the kind I would hang around with!" Buzz: When Doing Super Move: * "I've set my laser from stun to kill." * "Not today!" * "To infinity and beyond!" When KOd: * "Dang it, my laser won't work!" * "What! Why you!" * makes the same sound when he hits very hard in DI On Results Screen: * "Alright!" * "Victory! I like it." * "Ah, I love the smell of winning." * you win against Woody "You are a sad, strange little man, Woody, and you have my pity." * you win against Jessie "So sorry to hurt you, Jessie, my dear." * you win against Lot-so Hugging Bear "Guess that's what happens when you betray my friends, Lot-so!" * you win against Lighting Mcqueen "Sorry, Mcqueen! You're not good enough to beat me!" * you win against Wilbur "I'm a better traveler than you, Wilbur!" Jessie: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Lot-so: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Game Script: Intro Cutscene: see a light coming from something. As we zoom down, we see the Pixar Book, which is a huge book. The book then opens. Eugene: VO "Now, where do we begin? Oh, yeah! How about this? Once upon a time in a universe where anything can happen, even if things don't always go their way, there were the most famous characters to ever come from computer animation. More famous than Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, or even DreamWorks Animation themselves. The universe in question? The Pixar Universe. But the universe isn't always balanced, you know. See this unique book? That's the Pixar Book, guarded by none other than Luxo Jr. himself. Everyday, he checks the book to make sure nothing bad happens to it. It may be perfect, but even the simplest mistakes can cause huge problems to happen throughout the entire universe, and Luxo's simple mistake will mark the greatest threat the Pixar characters have ever faced!" Eugene speaks, the book turns it's pages to show pictures of the famous moments in films (both shorts and features) such as Toy Story, Cars, Monsters, Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Luxo, Jr., WALL-E, Up, The Good Dinosaur, Bolt, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, and Zootopia. Woody's Realization: cut to Bonnie's room. Woody comes to life after she and his mom left the house. Woody: Okay, guys. The coast is clear! no one besides himself is there. Guys? Wonder what's wrong with them? Have they forgot about it or something? page from the Pixar Book lands nearby in front of him. Woody: Wait a minute... up the page What the heck's this thing? room suddenly starts to have black goo on it. Woody: Well, that's new. Hope it's not Lot-So's doing... Only one way to find out! for a bit At least, without being seen, of course. heads off, and runs into Buzz Lightyear, who's turned strange colours Woody: Buzz?! What... what has gotten into you? punches Woody's head, making it spin around for a bit before Woody stops it with his hands Woody: Buzz, what are you doing!? angry Please don't tell me you've become deluded again! If that's not the case, then there's only one thing left to do! Stop Buzz from being so... deluded... somehow, someway. Let's settle this once and for all! End Cutscene Story Mode Level Text Toy Story Level 1 Intro: stands before Buzz Woody: Buzz, you may have been deluded before, but you're really not this deluded! If I can't use a spell, then I'm going to have to fight you again! & the corrupted Buzz prepare to fight Toy Story Level 1 Outro: is normal again Woody: Buzz? Buzz: Oh, I have failed it! Star Command, what have I done!? sigh Woody, you ok? Woody: Buzz, are you alright? Have you seen the Little Green Men lately? Buzz: Well, earlier this morning, the LGMs disappeared without a trace, and I was searching for them myself, but then I saw a burst of black energy fly by, off to Sunnyside, and then a strange dark lightning bolt appeared all of a sudden, hit me... and... that's about all that I can remember. Woody: Wait, I just remembered! RC was given to Bonnie by my former owner, Andy! We used it to get back to him when he was about to move into his new home! Buzz: Yeah, so? Woody: We should be able to use it to get to Sunnyside Daycare and figure out what the problem is! Pricklepants, you take over for a while! Mr. Pricklepants: Well, excuse me, but I'm trying to stay in character! Rex: I'll take over for a while! I should be able to handle all this without most problems! off along with Mr. Pricklepants Woody: I'm gonna get RC and take us to Sunnyside right away! & Buzz head off Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists